Maia
Maia is a sorceress who resides on Pyros, the Island of the Dragons. Appearance She as light tan skin tone, grey eyes, and orange scale like eye brows. She also has on dark eye shadow, has a elongated chin, a wide nose, high cheek bones, and three bumps on her forehead. She also has long white straight hair, the ends are tied with gold color ties. She wears a red dress with yellow outlines, sandals, and she carries around a white staff with the top looking like a dragon head. Personality She is very wise and kind and often gives out advice for Bloom. She is also shown to be a strong sorceress. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= She only appears in the third season and works to train Bloom in order to help her achieve the Enchantix level. She is also a friend of Faragonda's, and kept her informed of Bloom's progress. In the Nickelodeon version, she saved Bloom from falling into a chasm after winds kept her from flying to safety, a stick knocked her in and the ground opened. After Bloom woke up Maia gave her a drink in a rock cup and asked her why she was on Pyros and gave her advice after Bloom answered. |-|Season 7= Maia was only seen during Bloom's flashback from Season 3. In "The Magic Stones", when Stella proposes to Bloom to use her Dragon Flame to restore the volcano, she remembers the lessons that Maia has given during her stay in Pyros, says she cannot. As the Dragon Flame cannot in fact recreate the magic fire of Pyros', as the two flames have a different origin and in many aspects it is even mysterious. Comics #115: The Last Dragon of Pyros Maia is seen training Cadyr, her new pupil, on controlling the magical flame. Although, her pupil is becoming more discouraged as she had already been training with her for one month and no progress has been made. To help her, Maia takes Cadyr to the peak of the tallest mountain where the endangered dragon species, the Flame, lives with her babies. Maia explains that the babies hold strong power. And as Cadyr begins to feel her fire powers becoming stronger she proposes absorbing the Flame's magic. Maia is completely against it as it could kill them. However, Cadyr does not care and when Maia tries to stop her, Cadyr attacks her. Cadyr then tries to capture the babies but they escape and Maia is just recovering from her attack. She senses her rampaging pupil powerful dark magic and believes she cannot act alone without suffering consequences. She contacts Bloom telepathically and requests her help. After reaching Bloom, she is eventually found by the Trix and frozen solid. When the Winx arrive, they learn that it was the Trix who was attacking the baby Flames and that Darcy is in fact, Cadyr. Once Maia is released from the ice by Bloom she alerts Bloom to Darcy's sneak attack. Maia orders Bloom to combine her powers with hers and successfully stop Darcy. Then the Mother Flame flies above them and takes her rage against the Trix causing them to flee. Everything is peaceful again and Maia expresses her surprise that the Winx had successfully trained a Flame. Aisha then reveals it was all thanks to Musa and Flora. Maia praises them while Flora releases the baby Flames from Darcy's dark cage. She then watches the Flames alongside the Winx, happy that they are safe. Magical Abilities As a sorceress she may know first-level spells that all sorceresses can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Maia is: **A Greek Goddess. She is the mother of the God Hermes and she is the eldest of the Pleiades, who became the the constellation of the same name. **A Roman Goddess of Spring and of Growth. The month of May (Latin Maius) was named after her. *In some dubs, Maia's name is spelled as "Maya." *According to what Bloom says in Issue 115 of the comics, Maia is actually an old fairy. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pyros Category:Comics Category:Fairies Category:Witches Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Comics Characters